


Unravel Me - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 5: Smut

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, but she did it, fans self, kcauweek2020, please enjoy, she pulled this out for you, this was not an easy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: Klaroline AU Week 2020: Day 5: SmutA heatwave in Spring and an absurd number of dirty thoughts - it begs the question: should you fuck your roommate slash the brother of your close friend? Eh...
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Unravel Me - KCAUWEEK2020 Day 5: Smut

“Maybe, next semester, I could move in with you?” A wince was had from her as she proposed the idea.

“I am beginning to think you aren’t appreciating my help, especially with it being so last minute.”

She switched her phone over to her other ear as she fidgeted on the marble kitchen counter; the poor air conditioning in their apartment left her thighs sticky with sweat.

“No, I  _ do _ appreciate it, Bekah,” Caroline sighed into the phone, finger wrapping around her damp curls. “I just… I don’t want to be stepping on your brother’s toes.”

“Please, Nik was probably too glued to his canvas to even notice you moved in. You know how college seniors are,” Rebekah replied in that ever-obnoxious tone of hers. Oh how she wished that were true. The second she set foot into the apartment, it was like a ticking time bomb.

Yes, Klaus was kind enough to provide her a room while she finished the semester when all the good apartments in New York City were taken or stupidly expensive, but they were both headstrong and the fly-away comments kicked off a rally of flirtatious conversation.

_ “Would you please stop that incessant tapping?” _

_ “It helps me think. Why don’t you stop bouncing your leg?” _

_ “It helps  _ **_me_ ** _ think.” _

_ “I didn’t know that was possible.” _

_ “As if you would know anything, sweetheart.” _

The way he looked at her that day in their irritated stare-down was practically pornographic. It didn’t help that the last time she had even had the pleasure of flirting with a man was with her ex-boyfriend _five months_ before their relationship ended. Even then, Tyler was a pathetic flirt. Klaus had the dangerous mixture of both wit and general sex appeal. The way his lips pursed every time he pondered his next brush stroke when painting one moment and curled into a grin the next was  _ totally _ unfair. But no, she wasn’t about to fuck her friend’s brother. Rebekah would never let her live it down, adding her to the list of ‘tarts’ he had already been through. Still...

“Caroline?”

The blonde cleared her throat, hopping from the counter to shake away her sordid thoughts, “Yes! Sorry. Heatwave brain.”

“Tell me about it. The bloody humidity is doing nothing for my hair!”

She laughed softly with a swing of the freezer door, bending to inspect the contents. “Did you see Katherine’s Instagram story?”

“The one this morning?”

“Uh-huh,” Caroline replied absentmindedly, silently celebrating as she discovered the last watermelon ice-popsicle.

“Ugh, yes. NYC gets an unbearable Spring heat wave and she fucks off to Iceland for a week!”

“Perks of the Petrova family private jet, I guess.” She pressed the popsicle to her clavicle for a quick reprieve from the heat before bringing it to her lips.

“If you invent time travel, remind me not to get cocky with my inheritance,” Rebekah’s whiny tone tickled Caroline’s senses, spurring a giggle as she shut the freezer door.

“You want  _ me _ to tell a young  _ Rebekah Mikaelson _ what to do?”

“You have a point. I did think you were an uncultured know-it-all.”

Caroline’s laughter boomed but was choked into a throat clearing at the sudden presence of Klaus in their living area. He was looking especially enticing with his dishevelled morning hair and not to mention his shirt was nowhere to be seen, leaving an exposed trail to his lower abdomen.

“Um, can I call you back later?”

“Oh, well, I though—”

“Okay, bye!” she sang, laughing with an air of discomfort before hanging up the phone and placing it on the counter.

“The bloody landlord is being stiff on the AC,” Klaus’ raspy voice greeted as he turned the corner into the kitchen space.

Caroline managed out a sound of acknowledgement, which she realised sounded a little too sexual for the situation, but it was out and she would have to deal with the embarrassment every night from that moment when attempting sleep. She simply stifled her mouth from any further noises by placing the popsicle at the entrance.

He hovered by fridge-freezer for a short moment, his tiredness appearing in the form of his drooping eyes. “Can I...?”

“Huh?” She found herself a little lost in his toned arms, only realising she was ogling him with the popsicle in her mouth as his eyes travelled superfluously up her body until he met her eyes. “Shit, yes.”

Dammit, Caroline, tone down the sex.

Caroline backed away, choosing to hop onto the adjacent counter furthest from him. Suddenly, her own choice of clothing was leaving her hyper-aware of the skin peeking from her lacy, white bralette and matching cotton shorts.

Klaus pulled a carton of milk from the fridge and placed it on the counter, his eyes tentatively eyeing her for a long moment. She could feel him undressing her with his mind, that heavy-lidded look in his eyes while he slowly approached her.

Caroline thought she would melt right onto the counter, her breath quickening as she silenced herself with the popsicle once more.

“I hate to be a bother, love,” he said, the caramel-like sound of his voice reverberating as he stared into her bright, blue eyes.

The internal groan within her had her thankful she didn’t express it externally before she shifted away from the left cabinet door. Like an ungodly punishment, he wasn’t shy about leaning into her to complete his task. She made sure to avoid a glance at his arms when he reached for a glass, but faltered with one as he made eye contact with her. The popsicle pulled gently at her bottom lip, which only worsened the situation when his eyes darkened.

“Crazy...uh...weather…” was all she could struggle out of her mouth, popsicle tempting the space between them.

“Dreadful,” he agreed followed by a swallow as she held eye-contact for longer than she could handle.

“Fuck,” she released in a heavy sigh and crushed her lips against his, the popsicle dropping into an equally crushed heap on the floor. He reciprocated with ease and placed the glass aside, his tough hands forcing apart her knees to gain better positioning.

Her brain was on fire with a mixture of ‘holy hell, this is happening’ and ‘holy hell, Rebekah will kill me’. The prior thought only dominated when his tongue made contact with hers in a frantic push through her lips. She had been longing for the taste of his  lips and now, she could barely contain her excitement.

Klaus didn’t take his time exploring her curves as his hands travelled immediately to grope her scantily-clad ass, the fabric bunching between his fingers. He parted from her lips with the promise of only more pleasure as he nipped at her jawline.

“My my, sweetheart, no knickers?” he teased as he fingered the folded edges of her shorts.

His sudden exasperated speech sent a shock into her chest. “Blame the AC,” was the groan that vibrated from her vocal chords.

“Excuses excuses. I’m sure you’ve thought about this moment,” Klaus tutted softly before indulging in her sweet, popsicle stained clavicle.

Though she rolled her eyes, she moaned out an exaggerated reply, “Yes. I’ve just been  _ dying _ for you to fuck me.” It wasn't a total exaggeration, but she had to keep his head a reasonable size after all.

Klaus delighted in hearing her omissions, replying with his own, “Don’t be so facetious, love, when you’ve been torturing me for weeks.” He brought his lips to her ear, pulling back her hair roughly with a whisper, “I was close to just fucking you right over the dining table last weekend.”

“Why didn’t you?” she shot back the challenging remark, forcing eye contact as she held his cheeks.

He growled in response and secured her legs around his waist before carrying her to the very table she longed to be pressed up against.

It was a pleasurable relief to know his fantasies were no different than her own, but she had no doubt he would only use this fact to torture her in return. Her teeth grazed his earlobe, tugging gently as she attempted to cover the heat that arose at the sensation of his hands grasping at her breasts. He soon unclipped her bralette, a chaste kiss to her shoulder, and pushed her back onto the table to remove her shorts, choosing that moment to slow his pace.

God, he was so infuriating, but it only made her want him more, to feel him inside of her.

Caroline whined as she stared up at him. “Do I need to beg?”

“It would certainly encourage me.” Klaus pressed his lips against her upper thigh, biting gently as he pulled her shorts down her legs.

“Ugh,” she groaned, grasping at his messy curls to tug. “Please…”

He smirked, obliging in a rough string of licks to her very centre. The involuntary whimper that breached her lips was the cherry on top as he inserted a finger cautiously.

“Oh shit,” she gasped, her back gradually arching as he took his time alternating between heavy sucking and generously slow laps against her clit. The grasp she had on his hair only tightened when he sped up the pace of his fingers. “Fuck, Klaus!”

“Tell me exactly what you want. No reservations,” he said calmly as he lurched over her, fingers running along her abdomen. It wasn’t a suggestion, but a demand, and the way his voice deepened at the end of his words had her core trembling in anticipation.

  
“I want you to fuck me just like I’ve wanted for weeks,” Caroline confessed in a brutal gasp as his tongue swept her nipples in quick succession.

Klaus paused his movement to look up at her. “My pleasure, sweetheart.” His eyes were narrowed devilishly with a grin to match when he removed his only pieces of clothing simultaneously.

The temptation to take a peek was too great as she found herself biting her lip at the sight of his already hard cock. She allowed a garbled whimper to come forth as he ran his tip along her clit before aligning it at her entrance.

She didn’t need to see herself in a mirror to know her eyes were screaming ‘fuck me’ with no reservations. He appeased her silent demands by pushing into her with a tentatively slow pace before finding a satisfying rhythm.

Caroline’s eyes fell closed at the action, a moan taking over her when he kissed along her chest in between movements. Her hips bucked towards his fingers that stroked her with ease and she made sure his attention was solely on her when she brought his lips to her own.

“Jesus, Caroline,” he let escape onto her lips as he felt her tighten around him with each gyration of her hips. As if he wasn’t already tortured by her mere presence, he, now, had tangible references to aid his daily fantasies. This goddess of a woman with her frustratingly attractive nit-picking and cleanliness would be the death of him.

Her nails dragged ruthlessly along his back, gaining a husky moan mixed with further profanities from him. It only turned her on more to hear him curse into her mouth as she provided him with pleasure.

She felt her body reaching its climax, shouting out her enjoyment as she found her proverbial end, “Holy fuck, yes!”

He rode out her orgasm for as long as he could in an effort to satisfy her more, but one muffled 'fuck' from her lips and he was a goner, climaxing inside her with a strangled groan.

Caroline reluctantly pulled herself to sit up as he removed himself from her, insisting on kissing along her neck as he did so. She thought she might explode with the amount of heat radiating from her body.

“We’re totally screwed,” she panted out, her hand draping over his shoulder.

Pressing his forehead to hers, he questioned with an unforgiving grin, “Is that a threat or a promise?”


End file.
